Blackout
by Kirstee
Summary: Angel notices that there is becoming a small hole in the universe. As the hole grows bigger, Angel and the Fang Gang must find the root of it. Their discoveries lead him right to a man called Evan. AngelTBF crossover.


Title- Blackout

Author- Kirstee

Description- Angel notices that there is becoming a small hole in the universe. As the hole grows bigger, Angel and the Fang Gang must find the root of it. Their discoveries lead him right to a man called Evan. Angel/TBF crossover.

**Sunnyvale****, ****California-**** 1990**

Images rushed in front of his eyes as he struggled to stay asleep. They flickered inside his head, as if a movie was being turned on and off in front of him. A girl with long blonde hair and a younger boy with sandy blonde. He saw crayons and paper, and a woman with a horrified expression standing over him. The images began to speed up. He saw an older dark haired woman pulling him into a hug and feeling warmth and love. An older teen running through a hallway of school. A man a little older then the teen sitting in a full classroom. The last image lasted longer and he saw a coffin being lowered into the ground. He could feel his breathing start to race as he recognized where he was. His father's funeral, as soon as he realized this his mind went blank and all he could see was black. The images stopped for a few seconds before he tasted something bitter in his mouth and saw a flicker of smoke rise into his vision as he felt a hole burn into his stomach. It hurt. The pain became more and more intense until it rippled throughout his whole body. 

7-year-old Evan Treborn's eyes snapped open. He sat straight up and let out a piercing scream. 

Andrea Treborn was awake as soon as she heard the boy's tiny scream. She threw the covers off her and her feet hit the ground with a 'thump'. She ignored the fuzzy slippers and tattered robe that lay by her bed, concern for the boy filling her mind. She went into the hallway and ran the short distance to Evan's room.

Millions of thoughts ran through Andrea's mind in those few seconds it took her to reach Evan. Her thoughts ranged from an intruder in Evans room, to the boy having another blackout. She prayed it was neither.

 Her hand grasped for the doorknob, her momentum from running caused her to skid, almost hitting the door. She finally found the doorknob and threw open the door. 

There Evan sat in bed, he was breathing heavily and his face was full of pain.

"Mommy?" he said as he saw Andrea standing in the doorway. 

Andrea rushed the last 5 feet to where Evan sat. She pulled him into her embrace and he lay against her shoulder, his breath still ragged. 

She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. 

"Shhh…Evan it's ok I'm here" 

After a minute or two his breathing calmed and he pulled away from his mother.

"I had a bad dream" he said innocently.

"I know" she said simply.

They looked at each other. A silent understanding passed between them. 

Evan then layed down as if to tell his mom that he would be ok to go back to sleep. 

Andrea tucked her son back in and kissed his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams, kiddo" she said quietly.

She got up and went towards the door. She took one long look at her son before shutting the door.

Evan waited until he was sure his mom had gone back to bed. He then silently got back up and went over to his small desk. 

On the desk sat one lone marble notebook with a newly sharpened wooden pencil next to it. 

He sat down at the desk and opened to a fresh sheet of paper. He poised the pencil over the paper and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he did when he was in deep concentration.

He began to write

_I had a bad dream. It was wierd. A lot piktures were in my head. Mom, teacher, Kayleigh, and Tommy were there. Jason was there too. I was at his funaral again. It scared me and this time no one was there egcept for me. There were lots of other piktures that I didnt know. Then something hurt me and I woke up. Mom came in and huged me. She looked scared. What if shes scared of me?_

Evan put his pencil down tentatively. Thoughts that were to big for a kid his age rushed through his mind.

He wandered back to his bed and pulled the covers up over him. He looked over to his open window. 

A moon's soft ray fell over young Evans face. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he would sleep a dreamless sleep.

A/N- This is only the 'Teaser' chapter, The chapters will get longer…And don't worry the Fang Gang shows up next chapter. Hope you like!


End file.
